


Akira's Birthday

by Kaishiru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot Weather, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: A shower to cool down only ignites the heat between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For MotoAki Week day 5: The ~~bedroom~~ shower!
> 
> I was so thirsty for shower sex and I have not written it before until now. It is late because of family obligations during the week and I was sick. Hope you all enjoy!

Akira has never been the type to celebrate his own birthday. So whenever it rolled around, he never grew excited about it. He never saw the reason to. What was the point? Was it because he was another year older? Or wiser? It was just another day to him. When he used to live in the CFC, it was another day to survive through. Other than Keisuke, he never had a really good reason to celebrate his own birthday. There was no need for him to get all excited for a day he happened to be born on. That was what he always thought.

That was what he thought until he had met and gotten romantically involved with Motomi.

If he thought his lover can be overly mushy at times, he thought Motomi was even worse on his birthday. They had been together for five years and it seemed like the celebration of his birth each year wasn't slowing down. Sure, Akira gave Motomi gifts whenever it was his birthday. Some were of a...sexual nature. But when it came to Motomi celebrating Akira's Birthday, the younger male dreaded what extravagant thing his lover would get or even do for him. The gifts, the parties... Oh god, the birthday parties. The silver-haired male didn't particularly like people so having large parties, with Rin's help, really doesn't make it any better. Their anniversaries together were never that bad.

If Akira could get through this birthday without a party, he would be fine. For once, he wanted a quiet birthday at home with Motomi. It's all he wished for. Plus, it was ridiculously hot. The summer months in Nikkouren was brutal. And the two males had lived there for two years after travelling constantly for the first three.

This summer was no different.

Akira woke up, feeling really sweaty due to the sun shining through the window. The AC was not working properly again for their apartment. His body felt slightly heavy because it was too hot to sleep comfortably. The three fans, including the ceiling fan blowing, circulating the air in the room. It was still warm but at least it wasn't as unbearable as the triple digit weather descending into the ninety’s at nighttime. He could get to sleep last night, without Motomi spooning him that time.

He will have to talk to management about this again because being on time with the rent and not fixing the air conditioning unit for the entire building was not sitting well with him. Akira tried to form the right words in his head on what he will say to manager. Despite his growing irritability, Akira knew he can't be so crass with the manager. And he was usually quite crass in general.

He felt groggy as he sat up in the bed he shared with Motomi who was probably in the bathroom, taking a shower. The silver-haired male had a fleeting thought he should get in the shower with him. It would save water if they shower together. He roused himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed then rose to his feet, stretching more thoroughly. Then he made his way to the bathroom and slid inside. His older lover hadn't been in the shower long. Maybe it's been two or three minutes so far. Good, Akira has some time to hop in there and bathe with his lover.

He didn't waste any time slipping off his boxers, the only article of clothing he had on before getting in the shower. A surprised choking sound came from Motomi when he felt a familiar warm body in the shower with him and he turned around, smiling warmly. Two pairs of hands reach for each other at the same time lips connect with one another. Without him being able to say a word, Akira knew Motomi is saying good morning to him. He could only sigh as he felt Motomi’s strong hands glide over his chest. The hands began teasing his nipples then moaned softly when the man bent down and placed his mouth over one of them. Heat began forming in the pit of his stomach at the sensation of his lover’s mouth and hands on his chest. Akira wrapped his arms around Motomi’s shoulders when the man rose and connected their lips, purposely grinding his hips against Akira’s to elicit more pleasurable sounds from him. At some point, his hand found its way around both of their cocks and he began stroking it at the same time he nipped and sucked at whatever smooth expanse of Akira's skin he could get to, particularly around his neck and chest.

Sex in the shower definitely seems like a good birthday present to Akira so far. He moaned softly at the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other. Motomi managed to reach behind Akira, his fingers ghosting along the pliant flesh of his ass and slide a slick digit into him. It felt weird, maybe uncomfortable. Precum and a bit of water wasn’t as good as lube, but Akira wanted to do this anyway. Shower sex was better than sex in the bedroom for now. He hoped Motomi will prepare him thoroughly despite the heat building up between them. Then again, his lover was never a man of patience whenever he is riled up like this. Fortunately, Motomi would give him aftercare whenever they end up having rough sex with little lubrication.

Akira sighed as he allowed himself to relax. Motomi moving his finger inside of him became less uncomfortable. When Motomi figured it was okay to add a second finger, Akira stifled a pleasured groan and he wrapped his arms around the man’s broad shoulders. Those fingers were slowly making him lose whatever reason he had left. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Motomi smirking at him, but he knew. And when the other man opened his mouth, Akira felt like he wanted to hide.

“You’re so beautiful, Akira. You know you can show me your face,” Motomi whispered sweetly in his ear with seductiveness laced within those words.

“No.” Akira hid his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. After nearly six years of dating, it was still embarrassing for Motomi to see his face when he is writhing in pleasure. He thought he was genuinely making strange faces. And Motomi seeing them was too mortifying for him.

Just then, those fingers inside him curled in just the right moment for Akira to moan, unable to restrain that one and his legs turned into jelly. If he wasn’t holding onto Motomi, Akira would have fallen to the shower floor. A nip on his ear caused the younger male to let out an undignified squeak. He loved yet hated how good Motomi was with satisfying him. Like he knew where to touch to drive Akira wild and where to tease to make him beg for more. Both of which, he ended up doing in a short amount of time.

“Ah…fuck, hurry up Motomi.” Akira pleaded, already impatient for relief. That relief being his lover’s cock rubbing against his sensitive inner walls until he disintegrates into nothing, pulling Motomi along with him. This man really thought Akira was a devious little minx.

“Akira don’t tempt me,” he warned, his breath hitching as he felt Akira clench around his fingers in a need to draw them in deeper and press into his prostate repeatedly. Just like how he goes above and beyond with their sex life, Akira seems like he is doing the same thing. God damn it... Motomi could feel his resolve breaking. He intended to make this slow and very sensual for his beloved's birthday. He thought he would make it even after he slid a third finger inside when—

“I want you inside.” Akira whispered into his ear, lips ghosting along the shell of it and his voice sounding husky.

Fuck. Akira didn’t have to tell him twice.

Lifting Akira by his hips, Motomi had him pressed against the wall of the shower as Akira wrapped his lithe legs around his hips. He took this chance to enter Akira, slowly in a need to make this wonderful for his lover’s birthday. Though the real present isn’t until later tonight. Likely with more sex.

Akira’s moans echoed throughout the bathroom over the sound of the shower running as he felt himself sink onto Motomi's cock fully. It was kind of tight since they haven’t had sex in a while, but nothing Akira couldn’t handle. The discomfort transitioned into a dull ache, urging for him to have Motomi’s throbbing dick to move. He shifted his hips a little to make Motomi to move. He craved it a bit more than the relief of the air conditioner actually working.

“Brace yourself,” Motomi murmured in his lover's ear, holding onto his smaller hips as securely as he could.

In the next moment, Motomi began thrusting hard inside with barely any restraint like he originally intended to keep. He felt a little guilty, but it seemed like Akira didn’t mind. In fact, his lover was trying to meet him thrust for thrust as the older man felt nails biting into his naturally tanned skin. His upper back and shoulders were going to be covered in scratch marks. Well, it will be worth it. Akira was feeling good and already begging for more when Motomi's dick struck his prostate. His grunts along with Akira's moans increased in volume and echoed along the walls of the bathroom. His lover was absolutely beautiful. His pale skin on his neck and chest now marred with kiss marks and a few bites.

Akira felt like he was being overwhelmed and wondered briefly on how he has not exploded from the constant pleasure yet. Sure he has always felt good when he and Motomi make love but each time seemed to get stronger and stronger. The younger male moved his hips along with his lover’s hard thrusts, urging him to hit the spot inside him. His moans then increased several octaves when the head of Motomi's dick did make contact with his prostate, sending liquid hot pleasure throughout his body. His own dick was between his and Motomi's bodies, rubbing teasingly against the abs of both of their stomachs. Even if he wanted to, Akira couldn’t touch himself so easily. Though, his cock rubbing between their slick torsos was enough to stimulate him further along with Motomi’s hard thrusts into his prostate. He knew his end was near with each jolt of pleasure heating his body up more than the summer heat, his toes curled as the equally hot cock inside of him abused the bundle of nerves. It was more than enough for Akira to deal with as he could barely choke out a warning to Motomi, orgasm hit him hard, a loud moan he couldn’t suppress even if he tried slipped out from his lips. His cum splashed against his and Motomi’s stomachs.

Motomi watched as Akira nearly scream his name with kiss swollen lips, his hips riding out the intense orgasm. He increased his thrusts as the muscles squeezed around his cock in a delicious way, helping the man join Akira in that blissful nirvana. He shuddered as he came hard inside his lover with a low, growling moan and his thrusts eventually stopped. Brown eyes met with mint green and the older man thought his heart might stop. Those pretty mint green eyes, half lidded and nearly taken over by black stared back at him with love and lust only for him. Akira's face was flushed from practically being fucked into oblivion and from the shower. The younger man looked so exquisite. And he was really going to be the death of him if he kept that up.

When he felt Motomi pull out of him, Akira had carefully unwrapped his legs from around Motomi's waist and carefully stood on unsteady legs. The orgasm he had was enough to make his legs feel like jelly. Actually, his entire body felt like that now. Good thing Motomi was still holding onto him or Akira would surely fall to the shower floor otherwise. His breathing was heavy, mingling with Motomi's as they reveled in the aftermath of their orgasms. Their foreheads pressed against each others for a moment as their breathing slowed to normal levels. Akira allowed Motomi to clean off his stomach and clean him out without becoming aroused again. It was nice letting the man take care of him for today, maybe it was because he felt like he was on a cloud. That usually happens post orgasm and if the orgasm was like that…which was often.

After his lover cleaned himself off, they got out of the shower upon turning off the water then dried themselves off. The sound of the air conditioner turning on surprised them. So the landlord finally got someone to replace the unit for the whole building. About fucking time.

“Guess you won’t be giving anyone an ear full today,” Motomi joked as he toweled his hair dry. The two of them walked out of the bathroom and into their room, a sigh leaving them both as they felt the temperature of the room was noticeably cooler. He went ahead and turned off the fans that were running.

Akira made a noncommittal sound and dried his hair as much as he could with the towel. He was frustrated, practically angry even before they took the shower. However, their sort of unexpected love making in the bathroom had Akira feeling content and at ease. He was glad Motomi was with him and he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the older man’s torso. This man felt so warm, like home. He blushed when he felt a pair of lips press against the top of his damp hair.

“Let’s stay inside today,” Akira suggested, the cool air settling into their room relaxing him further.

“You sure? I thought you were adamant on leaving the house today.” Motomi asked as he looked down at his lover.

“I do, but maybe later. Oh, do we have to work today?”

“Nope. I figured you would want a day off.”

“Thanks.” Akira smiled at this and kissed Motomi, surprising the man again with how open he has become with his actions in the years they have been together. He has been through a lot and he will never forget what went down in Toshima. The memories of that will be with him for the rest of his life. In a weird way, he was glad he went there. Or he wouldn’t be with Motomi right now.

“Don’t mention it,” Motomi returned the kiss, smiling as he held the naked Akira closer to himself. “Happy Birthday, Akira.”

Akira’s response was a single huff of embarrassment, but he can’t really say he was against birthday wishes from Motomi. He was happy and wouldn’t trade his life with this man for anything in the world.


End file.
